


Safe And Sound

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Something soft for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: Mingi is scared of scary movies and won't admit it, but he isn't the only one.





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Im really just out here on my atiny bs. (Also i swear i titled another fic like this before.)

It was normal for San and Wooyoung to be touchy- feely, so there was no surprise for the two to be cuddled up on the couch while the 8 boys had a movie night. It was some corny slasher movie that Hongjoong picked out, Mingi already whining knowing the teasing to come from his dramatic reactions to the predictable jumpscares. 

The movie ended as Hongjoong was already sleep, Seonghwa carrying him to their room.

"Aww knight Seonghwa taking his prince Hongjoong to the castle of love." San's loud voice arose, causing Hongjoong to squirm in his sleep, nose twitching like a bunny.

"Shut up, you and Wooyoung are literally spooning right now." Seonghwa yelled whispered, to not wake up Hongjoong. He was right, but the thought caused a faint blush appear on his cheeks. 

"Don't be mad that you're old and lonely." San sing-songed.

"You're lucky my hands are full because I would be flipping you off right now." Seonghwa spits back. San making a face, mocking him.

Jongho yawns before stretching, huffing out a quiet 'sheesh' at the two's banter. 

"Welp it's late, time to go to the sleep dungeon." San said, tapping Wooyoung's side as a sign to move. 

The rest of the boys go into their shared rooms, cracking jokes (mainly teasing Mingi) and muttering good nights. San went to his designated spot on the top bunk, Wooyoung getting in his bottom bunk last. He was unusually quiet ever since getting halfway into the movie. San brushed it off, probably just the tiredness that swept over all the boys. As his eyes fell heavy, arm under his head, Shiber in the other, it's interrupted by his name being called.

"San." Wooyoung's small voice calls out, a hum coming from San, who still has his eyes closed.

"Um, Can I come up with you?" He asked shyly, starring at the bottom of the top bunk, hugging a pillow in his arms. Another hum comes from the older boy as a 'mhm', creating a squeak as the younger got off the bottom to climb to the top. San shifts a bit, eyes still closed as his arms invites the other boy into them. 

Wooyoung smiles slightly, hair disheveled as he crawls into the San's arms. The younger boy relaxed in his arms, but his breathes of broken, shaky. 

"What's wrong?" San mumbles, close to the boy's dark hair. 

"Nothing. Just cold." Wooyoung lies. The room was perfectly cool. Not too hot, not too cold. Just the way Wooyoung liked it usually, San often the one either too hot or cold. 

A short silence falls over the room. 

"Are you scared?" San whispers into the boy's hair, close to his ear, looking down at the boys silhouette, beneath him. His eyes could barely see in the dark, but he was used to where everything was after seeing the outline of his body. Slowly his eyes, nose, lips and other little details coming together, not completely

"N-no." Wooyoung says, voice betraying him in the simple lie. San smiles before kissing his temple and maneuvering his hand under his pajama shirt, rubbing circles into the small of his back, Wooyoung easily relaxing. 

"Here." San reaches out, putting Shiber underneath Wooyoung's arm, trapping the plush between the two. Wooyoung smiles at the jesture, whispering a 'thank you', relaxing deeper into San's chest. His resting heart rate pulled him to sleep, while the older mumbles reassuring words into his ear. 

"It's okay. Im right here. Shiber's right here. You're safe. It's okay." His words sound like a lullaby, repeating them over and over until San's own eyes get heavy, causing him to fall asleep, holding Wooyoung close, making sure he was safe.


End file.
